Valonqar
by Black Angelis
Summary: Daenerys a remporté la victoire. La nuit précédant l'exécution de Cersei, Tyrion vient lui rendre une dernière visite.


**Bonjour !**

**Je vous propose aujourd'hui une version alternative du 8x05 où Cersei a survécu aux éboulements. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Valonqar**

oOo

Tyrion fut accueilli par le silence lorsqu'il entra dans la cellule. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Il n'y avait que des ombres, ici.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle ne releva pas la tête. Dormait-elle ? L'ignorait-elle ? Était-elle déjà morte ? Devenue une ombre parmi les ombres ?

Tyrion s'approcha et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

« Cersei ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Deux iris verts que la lumière avait désertés depuis bien longtemps se posèrent sur lui. Il frissonna.

.

_Du vert, partout. Le feu grégeois qui se mêle au souffle du dragon. Les cris._

.

Elle était faible. La crasse maculait son visage. Ses cheveux avaient repoussé mais avaient définitivement perdu leur bel éclat doré. Elle avait maigri, aussi. Il aurait presque pu la soulever, il en était sûr.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non, le pire, c'était les fantômes qui dansaient dans ses yeux, au milieu du feu grégeois et des explosions.

« Cersei, » reprit-il. « Je peux rester un moment avec toi ? »

Pourquoi demandait-il ? Il l'ignorait. Elle était si faible, si fragile, qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu la force de le repousser. Elle acquiesça pensivement, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

.

_« Vous... vous les avez massacrés... brûlés... comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. »_

_Des yeux violets où brille le poison de la folie le dévisagent froidement._

_« Je suis venue prendre ce qui m'appartient. »_

_Elle entre dans la salle du trône dévastée._

.

Du sang maculait encore le sol. Cersei avait accouché à peine une semaine plus tôt et personne ne s'était donné la peine de venir le nettoyer. Ils avaient espéré qu'elle y reste, Tyrion le savait.

Il savait aussi qu'il aurait mieux valu que ce soit le cas.

Il se laissa glisser à côté d'elle. Elle était enchaînée au mur. Une idée de la Briseuse de Chaînes. Oh, il aurait aimé rire de l'ironie de la situation. Il avait voulu le faire. Il en avait même rêvé, la nuit, de cet instant où il la dévisagerait. Il avait rêvé du sourire narquois qui s'emparerait de ses lèvres, il avait fantasmé le sentiment de triomphe qui embraserait son être.

_Tu as perdu, Cersei. Tu as essayé de te débarrasser de moi, mais tu as perdu, et moi, j'ai gagné._

Dans son rêve, les chaînes prenaient feu et elle se consumait en hurlant tandis que lui éclatait de rire.

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, tremblant, suffocant.

Son rire était resté coincé dans sa gorge.

Maintenant, il fixait les chaînes avec insistance, craignant presque de les voir prendre feu, de voir le rêve se réaliser. Rirait-il, cette fois ?

« Le bébé ? »

Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il était venu, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas le lui dire. Pas maintenant. S'il le faisait, les chaînes s'embraseraient, il en était sûr.

« Une fille. Elle va bien, » s'empressa t-il de répondre.

La lumière vint rallumer quelques instants les braises dans ses yeux.

.

_« Nous les avons trouvés dans les gravats. »_

_Ver Gris et quatre autres Immaculés jettent aux pieds de Daenerys deux corps. Le cœur de Tyrion se brise lorsqu'il reconnaît Jaime. _

_Il se fige lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que Cersei est toujours en vie. Elle s'accroche à son autre moitié et sanglote en silence._

_Leurs regards se croisent, et ils savent tous les deux qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle meure avec lui._

.

« Elle ressemble à Jaime, » lui confia Tyrion. « Elle a son nez et sa bouche. Mais elle a tes yeux. »

Pourquoi lui racontait-il ça maintenant ? C'était de la cruauté. Lui parler d'un enfant qu'elle ne verrait jamais, qu'elle ne serrerait jamais dans ses bras. Peut-être, au fond de lui, voulait-il la faire souffrir. Un Lannister payait toujours ses dettes, non ?

_Tu souffriras pour ça. Un jour viendra où tu penseras être heureuse et en sécurité, et ta joie se changera en cendres dans ta bouche. Là, tu sauras que la dette est payée._

Alors c'était ça, le paiement ? Les cendres avaient le goût du sang. Le sang des innocents sacrifiés de Port-Réal, le sang qui recouvrait l'enfant à sa naissance, le sang qui coulait de Jaime, et sa vie avec lui.

Non, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il lui en parlait.

_Je sais que tu n'es pas un monstre._

Cersei aimait ses enfants, et il savait qu'il voulait lui donner quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle.

« Son nom ? »

« Joanna. »

C'était presque un affront. Les yeux de Cersei devinrent froids.

_Tu as tué mère, et tu oses donner son nom à ma fille ?_

Il aurait presque aimé qu'elle le lui dise. C'est ce que Cersei aurait fait, mais Cersei était probablement morte sous les décombres, en même temps que Jaime. Ne répétaient-ils pas toujours qu'il ne formaient qu'un ? Il ne restait qu'un spectre, un écho du passé.

« Joanna Lannister, » reprit-elle. « Bien, bien... »

.

_« Cersei Lannister. Moi, Daenerys du Typhon de la Maison Targaryen, première du nom, Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, vous condamne à mort. »_

_Cersei n'a pas de dernières paroles. Elle serre toujours Jaime dans ses bras alors que l'ombre de Drogon la recouvre._

_Il a déjà ouvert la gueule lorsque Tyrion se jette devant elle._

_« Majesté, je vous en supplie. Elle est enceinte... »_

_Daenerys rit froidement. Il tremble. Où est passée la Mère des Dragons ? La Briseuse de Chaînes jurant de se battre pour créer un monde meilleur ? Où est Mhysa ?_

_« Deux de mes enfants sont morts. Pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas connaître le même châtiment ? »_

_Il se met à genoux, et supplie._

_« Je vous en conjure... le bébé est innocent... »_

_« Mes enfants étaient innocents. Missandei était innocente... »_

_« Il s'agit de mon neveu, ou ma nièce... ma famille... pitié, Majesté... »_

.

Il avait supplié longtemps.

De longues minutes, des heures, peut-être. Il avait perdu le compte, et il avait aussi perdu espoir, lorsque Daenerys l'avait interrompu.

_Soit. L'enfant pourra vivre._

Et elle avait jeté Cersei dans une cellule, avant d'interdire à Tyrion d'entrer en contact avec elle. Il s'était esclaffé, amer. Qu'auraient-ils bien pu trouver à se dire, de toute manière ? Il avait même espéré que jeter Cersei aux oubliettes la reléguerait en même temps dans les oubliettes de son esprit.

Il s'était trompé.

« Elle va mourir. »

Le ton résigné et fataliste l'alarma.

« Quoi ? Je te l'ai dit, elle est en bonne santé... »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Elle mourra. »

Elle rit amèrement.

« Une prophétie m'a été faite un jour. _Reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne une autre, plus jeune et plus belle, pour t'abattre et s'emparer de tout ce qui t'est cher._ »

« Cersei... »

« _Tu auras trois enfants. D'or seront leurs couronnes, et d'or leurs linceuls._ »

« Je refuse d'y croire. »

« C'est ce que Jaime m'avait dit, » murmura t-elle et sa voix se brisa légèrement. Tyrion baissa la tête, et les images défilèrent devant ses yeux. Daenerys, la Mère des Dragons, avait déversé une rivière de feu sur Port-Réal. Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen, les enfants aux cheveux d'or, étaient morts.

« Trois enfants, Tyrion. _Trois_. »

« Non. Je refuse de l'accepter. Elle vivra, je m'en assurerai. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai dit à Jaime une fois qu'il était le plus stupide des Lannister. Je me suis trompée. Penses-tu vraiment que ta _reine_ la laissera vivre ? » cracha t-elle.

.

_« Je suis la Reine des Sept Couronnes. J'ai laissé la vie sauve à cette enfant. Donnez-la moi. »_

_Une boule dans la gorge, Tyrion jette un regard à Sansa, mais elle ne le regarde pas. Les yeux brûlants, elle raffermit sa prise sur le bébé et défie Daenerys du regard un long moment. Il retient son souffle. _

_Sansa consent finalement à lui tendre l'enfant._

_« Elle s'appelle Joanna. Joanna Lannister. »_

_C'est un nouvel affront. Sansa est courageuse. Elle est gardienne du Nord, elle n'a peur de rien. Un élan d'affection s'empare de lui._

_Mais Sansa est faite de glace, et le feu fait fondre la glace, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Les yeux violets sont deux brasiers insondables. Elle obtient un sourire froid en réponse._

_« C'est un prénom charmant. »_

_Elle couve Joanna d'un regard qui ne présage rien de bon._

.

« Rien ne lui arrivera. Je la protégerai. »

Cersei haussa les sourcils, loin d'être convaincue.

« Et comment ? Je ne vois pas ton insigne. La_ Mère des Dragons_ en a eu assez de ta présence ? »

« J'ai démissionné. »

Il mentait. Quelques jours plus tôt, Daenerys l'avait convoqué dans la salle du trône. Jon était là, et il baissait la tête.

_J'ai décidé qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je prendrai mes décisions seules. La reine des Sept Couronnes n'a pas besoin de Main, seul son jugement importe._

Il avait voulu lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait cessé de l'écouter depuis bien longtemps, mais il s'était contenté d'acquiescer. Il avait jeté son insigne sur le sol et était retourné près de Sansa et du bébé.

Il mentait, et Cersei le savait, mais tous deux choisirent de l'ignorer.

« Je ne reste pas ici. Je l'emmène dans le Nord, avec Sansa, dans quelques jours. »

« Sansa ? »

« Nous nous sommes remariés. »

Cersei parut trouver cela ironique, et ça l'était sûrement, mais Tyrion s'en moquait. Il aimait sincèrement Sansa, elle avait été son flambeau au milieu des cendres de la ville pendant ces longs mois. Elle était venue à contrecœur dans la capitale, à la demande de Jon, et se languissait de Winterfell. Il était temps pour eux de partir.

« Nous nous occuperons bien d'elle. »

« Sansa me hait. »

_Et toi, Cersei, est-ce que tu la hais ? Ta petite colombe a bien grandi, tu sais. Elle me fait un peu penser à toi, parfois, il y a longtemps, quand nous pouvions encore avoir une conversation sans nous jeter des menaces de mort au visage. Tu lui as beaucoup appris, tu sais ? Mais toi, tu es faite de colère et de rage alors qu'elle n'est que passion et douceur. T'arrivait-il d'être douce ? Pas avec moi, en tout cas, mais je suis sûr que oui. Avec Jaime. Avec tes enfants._

« Sansa sait que l'enfant est innocent, » répond t-il finalement.

.

_Sansa, penchée au dessus du berceau de Joanna, l'observe dormir, pensive. Tyrion se glisse à ses côtés._

_« Tu penses qu'elle est en danger ? » lui demande t-il._

_Elle soupire longuement._

_« C'est la fille de Cersei Lannister. Bien sûr qu'elle est en danger. »_

_Le simple fait de penser que Daenerys pourrait s'en prendre à elle lui donne le tournis. Une part de lui refuse encore d'y croire._

_« Jon ne... »_

_« Jon essaye, Tyrion, tous les jours ! Elle ne l'écoute plus. Il n'est en vie que parce qu'elle a encore de l'affection pour lui... mais je crois qu'elle commence à perdre patience. »_

_Elle a haussé la voix. Joanna se réveille et se met à pleurer. Sansa la prend délicatement dans ses bras._

_« Et le jour où elle en aura assez... »_

_« L'enfant est innocent. »_

_« Je sais, Tyrion. Je sais... »_

_Elle savait, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais ça ne changerait rien._

.

« Tu n'es pas satisfait de ta nouvelle reine, » remarqua Cersei.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il fut tenté de nier, mais à quoi bon ? Ça n'avait plus d'importance, maintenant. Cersei emporterait ses confidences avec elle.

« Elle me terrifie, » souffla t-il.

_Plus que tu ne m'as jamais terrifié_, ajouta t-il pour lui même.

« Je pensais... je croyais en elle. Je croyais qu'elle ferait de ce monde un monde meilleur, mais... elle a tout perdu, et elle ne s'en est jamais remise. »

_Toi non plus, Cersei, tu ne t'en es jamais remise. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti, devant les cadavres de tes enfants ? Est-ce que tu as rêvé d'eux ? Moi, je les ai aperçus, dans mes songes. Est-ce que tu as serré les poings, écrasée par ton impuissance ? As-tu vu ton humanité quitter ton être un peu plus chaque jour ? Moi, je l'ai vu. Quand j'ai quitté Westeros, il y avait des étoiles dans tes yeux. Elles irradiaient de fureur et j'ai cru qu'elles allaient exploser et m'engloutir, mais elles étaient là. Quand je suis revenu et que je t'ai revue, quand tu m'as blâmé pour la mort de Myrcella et Tommen, il n'en restait qu'une. Elle brillait faiblement, elle vacillait, comme si elle allait s'évanouir, à peine perceptible, mais elle était là, pour Jaime, pour cet enfant que tu portais._

_Je ne vois plus d'étoiles, maintenant._

« Sansa compte demander l'indépendance du Nord, » poursuivit-il.

La peur se lisait facilement dans sa voix. Comment Daenerys allait-elle réagir ? Elle détestait Sansa, et ce depuis le début, depuis qu'elle s'était ouvertement opposée à elle dès son arrivée à Winterfell, au commencement de la guerre.

« Je crois savoir que Yara Greyjoy envisage la même chose pour les Îles de Fer... et Dorne n'a pas entièrement clarifié ses intentions. »

Ça allait mal se terminer, il le savait. Cersei lui jeta un regard équivoque.

« _Feu et Sang. _»

Ce simple constat lui enserra le cœur, et il songea à Daenerys du Typhon, la fille aux cheveux d'argent avec un cœur en or qui avait traversé le Détroit en emmenant ses promesses de liberté avec elle.

.

_« Elle pourrait te tuer. »_

_Sansa ne flanche pas._

_« Je refuse que le Nord vive sous le règne d'un tyran. Que Daenerys ne puisse pas être arrêtée, soit. Mais qu'elle nous impose sa tyrannie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Jamais. Le Nord compte sur moi. »_

_Consciente du ton dur avec lequel elle lui a répondu, elle l'embrasse en guise de pardon._

_« Tout ira bien. Il le faut. »_

Que Daenerys ne puisse pas être arrêtée, soit.

_Mais pouvait-elle l'être, finalement ?_

.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es venu, » dit Cersei.

Ils y étaient enfin. Tyrion voulut se précipiter hors de la cellule, écrasé par l'horreur, mais il resta pris au piège de ses iris verts.

« L'heure est venue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Demain. »

Si elle prit peur, elle n'en montra rien.

« Tout aurait pu être différent, » reprit-il.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il laissa sa colère s'exprimer.

« Si tu t'étais rendue... »

«_ Jamais_ je ne me serai rendue, et tu le sais. Quel bien cela m'aurait-il fait ? »

« Daenerys était prête à t'épargner ! »

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et jure moi qu'elle m'aurait laissé la vie sauve. »

Il essaya. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à affirmer avec conviction que Daenerys était une femme de parole, qu'elle avait bon cœur, que jamais elle n'aurait failli à sa promesse.

_Les cloches. Port-Réal en flammes. Des cris, du sang, des cadavres._

Il répondit par son silence.

« Tu as trahi la trêve et ta parole d'envoyer tes troupes au Nord. Tu as tué Missandei... »

_Je t'ai crue, Cersei. Je t'ai crue parce que je voyais cette dernière étoile dans tes yeux, parce que je pensais que tu allais te battre pour ne pas la laisser s'éteindre. Je t'ai crue parce que je voyais Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen autour de toi qui fixaient avec tristesse ton ventre encore plat. J'ai été stupide. Peut-être avais-je imaginé cette étoile, finalement. Je t'ai crue, et tu m'as trahi, et tu l'as trahie, et maintenant, Jaime est mort et tu ne verras jamais ta fille._

Cersei le regarda avec pitié et dégoût.

« Tu ne crois même pas à ce que tu dis. Cette catin m'aurait exécutée dans tous les cas. Ce que j'ai fait, je le referai sans hésiter. Pour mon enfant. Pour la survie de la maison Lannister. Pour le Trône. »

Ses yeux se voilèrent.

« Pour Jaime. Notre famille. »

Il la revit s'accrocher désespérément au cadavre de son jumeau, pleurant, suppliant pour qu'on le lui rende, ou qu'elle soit emportée avec lui, peu importe, mais il fallait qu'ils soient ensemble...

Il avait fallu l'intervention des Immaculés pour lui faire lâcher prise.

« Eh bien, » lança Tyrion, amer. « Ça n'a pas marché. »

_Ça n'a pas marché. Tu as perdu. Ça n'a pas marché, Cersei, et tu vas mourir._

.

_« Daenerys est venue me voir, tout à l'heure, dans la chambre de Joanna. »_

_Tyrion relève la tête et il sait déjà qu'il ne va pas aimer ce qu'il va entendre._

_« Elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle a prévu pour l'exécution de Cersei. »_

_Son air indigné le surprend un peu._

_« Elle me l'a dit aussi, » répond t-il simplement. _

_« C'est monstrueux. »_

_« Je pensais que tu t'en réjouirais. Tu la voulais morte, non ? »_

_Sansa se prend la tête entre les mains et vient s'asseoir à ses côtés._

_« Pendant un long moment, assister à son exécution a été un de mes souhaits les plus chers. Je pensais que la regarder mourir allait me remplir de joie, que ses cris d'agonie seraient comme une douce musique pour mes oreilles. »_

_« Et maintenant ? »_

_« J'ai vu trop de feu, Tyrion. Beaucoup trop. Et Cersei... elle est monstrueuse, je sais. Mais je m'imagine regarder Joanna, tous les jours, et tout revoir à travers elle... »_

_Tyrion n'y avait pas pensé. L'horreur le submerge alors un peu plus._

_« Je ne viendrai pas. »_

_« Sansa... »_

_« Je suis désolée, Tyrion. Je ne pourrai pas regarder. J'en serai incapable. »_

.

« Non, » confirma Cersei. « Ça n'a pas marché. »

Pour la première fois, il entendit des regrets dans sa voix, mais cela ne suffit pas à le faire se sentir mieux.

_Aurais-je pu te convaincre ? Utiliser d'autres arguments ? Peut-être aurais-je dû me mettre à genoux. Offrir ma vie en échange de ton aide. Était-il possible d'atteindre cette étoile lointaine ?_

« Ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant, pas vrai ? »

« J'imagine que non, » dit sombrement Tyrion.

_Non, ça n'a plus d'importance. Tu as perdu, tu vas mourir, et moi, je vais devoir regarder._

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes.

« Comment ? » demanda Cersei.

Sa voix tremblait. Tyrion tremblait aussi, intérieurement.

« Une marche d'expiation, d'abord. »

Le fragile masque indifférent de Cersei vola en éclats. Ses yeux hurlèrent.

_Non, non. Pas ça. Pas ça, non. _

Il les avait entendus, à Essos, les récits sur la marche de Cersei. Comment elle avait été forcée de traverser la ville, nue, comment on lui avait craché au visage, comment on l'avait humiliée au son d'une cloche.

_Infamie. Infamie. Infamie._

Daenerys les avait entendus aussi.

« Je suppose que tu seras au premier rang. »

_Tu aimeras ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu jetteras la première pierre,_ semblait-elle dire.

« Pas exactement. Je marcherai avec toi. »

« Je ne veux pas que... »

« Si, c'est ce que tu veux, même si ça te tue de l'admettre. Tu as peur, Cersei. Tu peux le cacher autant que tu veux, je le vois. Tu ne veux pas être seule. »

_La solitude t'a toujours effrayée. Quand Jaime est parti, tu n'avais plus personne. Que ressentais-tu, la nuit, seule dans ton grand lit vide ? Regrettais-tu d'avoir choisi le Trône pour époux ? Je suis sûr que oui, quand le Donjon Rouge s'est effondré sur toi. Tu aurais été seule si Jaime ne t'avait pas rejointe. Sans doute le méritais-tu. _

Cersei n'était plus que haine et désespoir, à présent.

« Pourquoi ? » finit-elle par lancer.

_Tu me hais. Je te hais. Toutes ces années à tenter de nous détruire l'un l'autre... tu ne me dois rien, alors pourquoi ? _criait-elle silencieusement.

« Tu es ma sœur, » se contenta t-il de soupirer.

_Tu es ma sœur. Ma famille, que ça me plaise ou non. C'est ce que père disait, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Rien n'est plus important que notre famille. Tu méritais de mourir seule sous ces pierres, mais Jaime en a décidé autrement, et tu n'es pas morte. Tu mourras, cette fois, mais je serai là malgré tout._

Leur échange muet dura quelques secondes, puis Cersei baissa la tête, vaincue.

« Et après la marche ? »

Mais elle savait. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Elle l'avait su depuis le début.

« Le feu. »

Tyrion acquiesça.

_Bien sûr, le feu. Quoi d'autre ? Feu et Sang. Brûlez-les tous. L'Imbrûlée. Tu as cru maîtriser le feu quand tu as fait exploser le Septuaire de Baelor, mais jamais tu n'arriveras à sa cheville sur ce point. Elle est sortie du feu, Cersei. C'était un miracle. J'aurais tout donné pour voir ça. J'ai cru qu'elle était un miracle, et qu'elle allait en répandre à son tour une fois devenue reine._

_Elle n'a répandu que le feu et le sang._

« Le dragon ? »

Il y avait une note d'espoir dans cette voix brisée. Une mort rapide, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Juste un bref instant d'agonie avant le néant.

Mais Daenerys ne lui aurait jamais accordé ce qu'elle voulait.

« Non, » dit-il. « Elle... elle pensait que ce serait trop rapide. Un bûcher. »

_Je ne veux pas uniquement sa vie. Je veux ses cris._

.

_« Je serai dans le feu avec elle. Je la regarderai brûler. Mon visage sera la dernière chose qu'elle verra avant de mourir. »_

_Tyrion échange un regard sombre avec Sansa et Jon. _

_« Dany, » supplie Jon. « Je t'en prie. C'est inutile. Il y a eu trop de sang... arrête cette folie. Aide-moi à faire de ce monde un monde meilleur. Il y a du bon en toi, je le sais. »_

_Une larme roule sur la joue de Daenerys._

_« Tu ne comprends pas, pas vrai ? Être bienveillante ne m'a jamais apporté que misère et souffrance. Westeros a rejeté mon amour et m'a pris ceux qui m'étaient chers. »_

_Son regard se durcit et elle se tourne vers Tyrion._

_« Je vous suggère d'aller lui faire vos adieux. »_

.

Cersei pleurait silencieusement, maintenant. Les fantômes de son passé dansaient autour d'elle. Les ombres de son esprit se terraient, prêtes à bondir pour la dévorer.

Il lui tendit la main, et à sa grande surprise, elle l'attrapa et la serra.

« Ce ne sera pas très long, » promit-il. « Quelques minutes, tout au plus. »

Mais que représentaient quelques minutes ? Il avait fallu quelques minutes après leur entrée dans Port-Réal pour que les cloches sonnent. Il avait fallu quelques minutes pour que le Donjon Rouge s'effondre. Il avait supplié pour la vie de Cersei pendant quelques minutes.

Il faudrait quelques minutes pour que sa peau brûle et fonde, pour que la fumée l'aveugle, pour que la chaleur l'asphyxie.

Ce qu'il pensait, elle le pensait aussi.

Quelques minutes, c'était long. Quelques instants d'agonie ne lui paraîtraient pas du tout instantanés, et à lui non plus.

_Je suis désolé que ça se termine de cette façon. La nuit, quand Sansa dort, je reste éveillé, je contemple le plafond, et je pense à tout ce que j'aurais pu faire de différent. Tout ce que _nous_ aurions pu faire de différent. Je regrette que nous ne soyons pas parvenus à nous entendre. Je regrette que tu m'aies haï à ce point. Une part de moi espérait ressentir de la joie quand je te regarderai brûler, mais je le sais, à présent. Il n'y aura que des regrets. _

L'aube n'était plus très loin, il était temps pour lui de partir. Il se leva et se détacha doucement de l'emprise de sa main.

« Cette prophétie avait une troisième partie, » dit Cersei.

Mais elle n'en révéla pas plus.

« S'est-elle réalisée ? »

« Non. Pas encore. »

Troublé, il commença à s'éloigner, la gorge serrée, lorsqu'elle le rappela.

« Tyrion ? »

Il avait déjà ouvert la porte de la cellule mais quelque chose dans le ton qu'elle avait employé le fit s'arrêter immédiatement. C'était tellement inattendu qu'il mit plusieurs secondes à identifier ce dont il s'agissait.

Elle le suppliait.

Il se retourna.

« Ne la laisse pas faire. »

Elle ne l'avait jamais supplié, avant. Elle n'avait jamais supplié personne. Jamais.

Alors, Tyrion acquiesça, fit un pas en arrière, et referma la porte.

.

Sansa l'attendait devant la cellule. Elle ne lui posa aucune question et il lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant. Elle se contenta de lui prendre les mains et de les serrer dans les siennes quelques instants.

« Daenerys ? » demanda t-il.

« Elle dort encore. »

Songeur, il acquiesça et tous deux se mirent en route.

« Nous devons l'arrêter. »

Ils approchaient des appartements de la reine. Tyrion s'arrêta et Sansa s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

_Ne la laisse pas faire._

Il lui sourit tristement.

« Veille bien sur Joanna. »

Tyrion embrassa ses lèvres douces et commença à s'éloigner.

« Tyrion ? »

_Si je regarde en arrière, c'en est fait de moi._

« Tyrion, reviens. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. »

_Si je regarde en arrière, c'en est fait de moi._

« Tyrion ! »

Oh, sa douce Sansa. La reverrait-il ? Il l'espérait, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Sa seule certitude était qu'elle s'occuperait bien de Joanna. Leur petite lionne. Lui allait la protéger du feu du dragon.

Il disparut à l'angle du couloir et les appels désespérés de Sansa s'évanouirent. Il continuait de les entendre, pourtant.

_Si je regarde en arrière, c'en est fait de moi._

Tyrion arriva devant la porte des appartements de la Mère des Dragons gardée par deux Immaculés, dont Ver Gris. Il inspira profondément.

_Ne la laisse pas faire._

.

Les étoiles.

Alors que ses mains serraient, serraient, serraient la gorge de Cersei, il les avait vues se rallumer. La lumière revenait, chaude, rassurante, alors il avait serré plus fort au lieu de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme se mettre à pleurer.

Quand elle avait exhalé son dernier souffle de vie, il aurait juré qu'elle souriait.

Il y avait aussi des étoiles, dans les yeux améthyste de Daenerys. Elles étaient différentes, plus brillantes, plus volcaniques, et ressemblaient à des braises, mais c'étaient bien des étoiles, il en était sûr. Même ses larmes ne parvenaient pas à les éteindre.

Elle s'était à peine débattue lorsqu'il l'avait écrasée de son poids et que ses mains s'étaient verrouillées autour de sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas crié. Lui voulait crier.

_Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça. Je suis désolé._

Les étoiles semblaient lui répondre.

_Je suis désolée. Je voulais que ce soit différent. Pardon._

Telles des comètes, elles étincelèrent une dernière fois, puis s'éteignirent à jamais.

Tyrion desserra sa prise et l'embrassa sur le front.

_Ne la laisse pas faire._

_Non, Cersei, je ne l'ai pas laissée faire. Je ne t'ai pas laissée brûler. J'ai éteint l'incendie de son esprit. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivera, mais j'ai sauvé Joanna, j'ai sauvé Sansa, et je l'ai sauvée d'elle-même._

C'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
